Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2
Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 is an upcoming sequel to Guardians of the Galaxy and the fifteenth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe . The film is scheduled to be released on May 5, 2017. Plot To be added Cast *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-LordGuardians of the Galaxy's Chris Pratt & James Gunn's Risky Film: Rule Breakers *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Bradley Cooper as Rocket *Vin Diesel as Groot *Michael Rooker as Yondu UdontaMichael Rooker Talks Role in ‘Guardians of the Galaxy 2′ *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Sean Gunn as Kraglin Obfonteri *Glenn Close as Irani Rael *Pom Klementieff as Mantis‘Compton’s Neil Brown Jr. Signs On For ‘Sand Castle’; Pom Klementieff Joins ‘Guardians Of The Galaxy 2’ *Kurt Russell as a to-be-confirmed character *Elizabeth Debicki asAyesha'Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2' cast update: 3 new characters revealed *Chris Sullivan as Taserface'Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2' cast update: 3 new characters revealed *Steven Agee as a to-be-confirmed characterSteve Agee Reportedly Joins Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol. 2 Cast *Tommy Flanagan as TulkEXCLUSIVE: Tommy Flanagan Cast As One Of The Ravagers In ‘Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol. 2’'Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2' cast update: 3 new characters revealed *Nathan Fillion as Simon WilliamsNathan Fillion Is (Spoiler) In Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol. 2 Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Peter Quill/Star-Lord appears. *Gamora appears. *Drax the Destroyer appears. *Rocket appears. *Groot appears. *Yondu Udonta appears. *Nebula appears. *Kraglin Obfonteri appears. *Irani Rael appears. *Star-Lord's Father is introduced. *Mantis is introduced. *Simon Williams is introduced. *Tony Stark is mentioned. Production In July 2014, co-screenwriter Nicole Perlman on the first film confirmed a sequel, saying it was "going to happen" due to the positive response, and confirmed that James Gunn would write and direct.James Gunn to Write, Direct ‘Guardians of the Galaxy’ Sequel retrieved from Variety on 2014-08-14. On July 26, 2014, at San Diego Comic Con 2014, a sequel to Guardians of the Galaxy was officially confirmed to be in development, with a release date of July 28, 2017.SDCC 2014: MARVEL STUDIOS Panel ANT-MAN Villain Revealed, THANOS Appears, GotG 2 Release Date retrieved from Newsarama on 2014-08-14. Also in July, Gunn stated he knew "a lot of where I want to go the sequel. I have a lot of ideas for stories and characters that are going to appear, and there are documents written up." Gunn added that he hoped to more about Quill's father and his relationship with his son, Yondu Udonta, Drax, and Nebula, as well as expand on Xandarian, Kree, Krylorian and Ravager culture.James Gunn on Guardians of the Galaxy 2 – the promise of Nebula, Yondu and Peter Quill’s father retrieved from Film Divider on 2014-08-14. In August 2014, Gunn stated that "at least one more Guardian from the comics" should appear in the sequel,Guardians of the Galaxy: Director James Gunn's Twitter Q&A With E! retrieved from E! Online on 2014-08-14. and revealed that he had started working on the film.James Gunn Begins 'Guardians of the Galaxy 2,' Thanks Cast & Crew retrieved from Firstshowing.net on 2014-08-14. In September 2014, Gunn stated he hoped to introduce more female characters in the sequel,"Guardians of the Galaxy: James and Sean Gunn Talk Spinoffs, Stan Lee’s Original Cameo, Female Superheroes, the Status of Thunderbolts, and More at Dragon Con" and in October, confirmed that all five original Guardians would return, along with other characters from the original, with the possibility of more team members joining."James Gunn Talks ‘Guardians’ Sequel, VFX, Crossovers" In October 2014, Gunn stated that he'd like to see the Collector show up in the film, but was uncertain about his involvement in the film, saying that he may show up in another Marvel film.James Gunn Talks ‘Guardians of the Galaxy 2′ Returning Characters In November 2014, when asked about how the film will connect with the other Phase Three films in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Gunn said, "I don’t feel beholden to that stuff at all. I think it’s really about the Guardians and what they are doing. We’re not subservient to the Avengers. Guardians 2 is not a movie that’s made to move toward Infinity War. It’s something that’s made to move toward future cosmic movies, so I don’t feel that that is something that affects me that much"."‘Guardians Of The Galaxy 2′ Leads To More Cosmic Movies, Not ‘Avengers 3′" In March 2015, Gunn revealed that filming would take place in Atlanta, Georgia with "major crew changes" from the first film, and that Karen Gillan would return as Nebula as well as his brother, Sean Gunn.Here's What We Learned From James Gunn's Impromptu Facebook Q&AJames Gunn Says Marvel Will be Absent from Comic-Con Also in the month, Vin Diesel confirmed he would return as Groot.Vin Diesel Tells Us About His Marvel Movie Future In May 2015, Gunn revealed that talks are underway with an actor he had in mind to fulfill the "new Guardian" role in the film.[http://screenrant.com/guardians-of-the-galaxy-2-casting-james-gunn/ James Gunn Has Already Begun Casting For ‘Guardians Of The Galaxy 2′ In June 2015, Gunn revealed that the first draft of the script has been completed and that Tyler Bates will be returning to score the film.James Gunn Finishes First Draft Of ‘Guardians Of The Galaxy 2′ Script Also in the month, Gunn confirmed the title of the film after Kevin Feige revealed it during the press junket for Ant-Man. In October 2015, Zoe Saldana confirmed that del Toro will reprise his role as The Collector in the film.Zoe Saldana Suggests 'The Collector' Will Return For GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY Vol. 2 Although in January 2016, Del Toro stated that he doesnt think he'll appear in the film. In November 2015, Pom Klementieff was cast in a key role in the film.'Guardians of the Galaxy 2' Finds Newcomer for Mystery Role (Exclusive) Filming Filming is slated to take place in February-March 2016 at Pinewood Atlanta Studios.James Gunn Talks GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY 2 Start Date, Return Of 'Nebula', And More Principal photography began on February 11, 2016.GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY Vol. 2 Officially Begins Production; New Logo Revealed Trivia *Announced a week before the release of Guardians of the Galaxy at San Diego Comic-Con 2014. *Originally set for a July 2017 release, it was pushed ahead to May 5, 2017. *In a vlog, November 2015, Vin Diesel (Groot voice actor) announced he'd received his copy of the script for Guardians of the Galaxy v2 and stated later in the video that: "dancing is such a big part of this script." Gallery Promotion, Filming and Concept art Gotg_2_Logo.jpg Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_2_First_Draft.jpg Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_Vol_2_Walkman__Chris_Pratt_Promo.JPG Guardians_of_the_galaxy_vol_2_rehearsals.jpg Guardians_of_the_galaxy_vol_2_rehearsals_2.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming Logo.jpg GOTG 2 Cast.jpg Karen_Gillian_Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_Vol._2_Filming.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 001.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 002.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 003.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 004.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 005.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 006.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 007.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 008.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 009.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Storyboard Promo.jpg Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_Vol._2_Storyboard_Promo_2.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Pre-Production Zoe.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Storyboard 3.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 010.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 011.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 012.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 013.jpg|'Tony Stark" Biopic poster from the film Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 014.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 015.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 016.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 017.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 018.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 019.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 020.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 021.jpg Videos To be added Promotion Chris Pratt Shows You Around the Set of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Omaze GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY 2 Behind the Scenes Instagram (2016) Chris Pratt Marvel Movie HD References Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe: Phase 3 Category:Upcoming Films